The Power of Music
by KelseyLoVe
Summary: Angel buys a CD which leads to some interesting events... BA set around the time of Season 4 of Buffy and Season 1 of Angel. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I wrote this story FOREVER ago, and just discovered it and thought I would share. So it's set way back in the day around the time of the infamous crossover where Angel becomes human. I hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, if they were Angel would have his own show and wear nothing but leather! Oh wait, he already does. But I still don't own them. BtVS and Angel's characters belong to Satan(oh yeah I guess you all know him as Joss Whedon)Don't sue, please. I just want them to be happy for a while. I also don't own Affirmation the CD by Savage Garden which inspired this entire story.

Part 1

He walked the streets of the City Of Angels, that night he was on a mission. He had to find something, he knew there had something out there. Doyle had came to him with an idea, one that might help him. He had a big black box, and had sent Angel out to find a few things to put in it.

A few CD's that is, Doyle thought that maybe listening to some music would help, his... situation. They all knew he was talking about Buffy. Cordelia had actually went to Doyle, and told him he needed to think of something, he was doing brooding 24/7. They weren't even sure if he slept anymore. He just walked around the office, and visited his apartment every once in a while, but that was about it. Doyle would have the occasional vision, and he'd go and stop the evil. That was the extent of his... well, life, if you could call it that.

So there he was wandering, looking for a music store. He didn't have a clue what he would get once he got there, he figured he'd browse and see if anything stuck out as interesting. He made it to the shop and opened the door, looking up when he heard the bell above it. Luckily the door said 'Come In!' or it would have been a little weird getting in. It was pretty big, but he had ventured into the more... popular area of LA

The clerk smiled his way, and she sauntered over to him. "Hi there," she smiled again, and Angel tried his best not to laugh at her attempt to get him to fully notice her.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Angel looked around the store, getting a feel for the place.

"Um.. yeah, I guess. I was just gonna look for some music, obviously," he said smiling shyly.

"Anything special that you are looking for?" she asked as they started to walk down the isles. "No I'm really... I'm not familiar with music, I'm hoping you could maybe give me some suggestions," he replied.

She looked him over, and by the look, and sound of him, he was definitely not the rock and roll type. That went for heavy metal, rap, and alternative, too, basically that whole scene, wasn't him. He looked to her like more the secretive, sensitive type. But of course she could be wrong, this was LA

She touched his arm and pointed to the 'Pop' section thinking maybe there was something over there, and after that she could try classical. He nodded, not sure what 'Pop' music would be, although he thought it could be short for popular.

"Hum... Let me see," she said scanning the rack. Angel looked a little on his own and saw some pretty weird names for bands. Limp Bizket? Fat Boy Slim? What kind of names are these? But then I guess Oz's band is 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' so I guess those are normal compared to that, Angel thought as he picked up some of the CD's.

"Oh, oh, you might like this," she said handing him a 'Bryan McNight' CD. He flipped it over and thought the songs sounded pretty depressing. "I don't know..." he wanted stuff that would make him feel better right? Not worse. "That's fine, hum.. What about this one?" she shrugged and handed him, 'Mariah Carey'.

He gave her a funny look, he thought he had probably heard of her before, and didn't like her, but checked it out anyway. Nothing sounded like something he would want to hear.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" she said snatching up yet another compact disc. "This one! You like, really should try this one. Sorry, but these guys are great, I think you look like the 'Savage Garden' type." Angel looked at her quizzically, but took the CD from her. From the case they looked pretty cool to him, and from the name, they didn't seem to be the sad song type, he didn't know then just how wrong he was.

"Oh, oh! And you know where they got their name? I just always thought this was kinda cool... There is like this writer and he had this series of books or something, and they were about vampires," Angel looked up at her at that, then tried to fake that it was just out of interest, when she gave him a look, "Anyway, I the writer like called the whole vampire lore or whatever, savage garden. Like their life and stuff, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said dismissive, he turned it over, and the clerk looked like she had just drank a whole pound worth of coffee.. or maybe more. She was smiling ear to ear, and practically jumping up and down, from seeing the approving look on his face.

He didn't pay a whole lot of attention to the titles of the song, but the ones he did sounded good, like 'Affirmation' 'The Best Thing' and some others. He smiled thinking this would be good for now. He reached in his pocket to get out his wallet.

She practically ran behind the counter, he gave her a nod to say that 'yes, he was getting it'. She let out a squeal of joy. She must be the head of their fan-club or something, no doubt that they have one, he thought as she put the CD in a bag. "Have a great day!" she called after him.

Angel rolled his eyes, glad to be out of that store, she was a little to strange for him. That was another reason he had got 'Savage Garden' to get away, and that whole thing about their name was kind of strange. He walked the mile or so back to Angel Investigation, and strolled inside, Doyle and Cordy waiting for him. Doyle clapped his hands, "So what'd ya' get?"

Angel gave them a half smile, one to die for of course, he peered at the cover, "It's 'Savage Garden' um... 'Affirmation'." Cordelia almost squealed like the store clerk! She ran over to him grabbing the bag out of his hand.

Then she quickly stopped at a little glare for Doyle, "Um.. Can we play it please?"

Angel looked away opening and closing his mouth a few times, finding a way to put it nicely, "I, ya know, thought I could listen to it by myself first, I think I should right now, cuz uh.. you know." She backed down and handed him back the CD, with a smile to show she did know.

It was just about Buffy's birthday, and he wasn't with her. They all knew what had happened on her birthday. It had been more than half a year without her, except if you include Thanksgiving, but no one but him knew about that, well Cordy and Doyle did, but he told them a lot of stuff now a days. They understood most of what he went through, they didn't 'know' what he was going through but they tried hard to understand it.

He smiled graciously and went into his office, where the black box was placed. He heard them still out there talking, about God knows what. He sat down in front of the Boom Box, as Doyle had called it, and placed the CD in it's proper place. He took a deep breath and pushed play.

He figured he would just sit and listen to it straight through and see how he liked it. A light sound came as the first song began to play, Angel laid the CD out on it's back so he could see the song that he was listening to, it was 'Affirmation'.

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone _

_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got till you say goodbye_

Angel listened as he read along with the words written in the book inside the cover. He started to really think about the words, and they all made him think of Buffy.

He sighed, This is supposed to make me think about other stuff, isn't it? Maybe it is supposed to make me think of her. Well I'll find out when I'm done, I guess. He listened to the rest of the song as things flashed through his mind, all about Buffy. The song slowly faded out and another began, 'Hold Me'. "Uh oh," Angel whispered before the song even started.

_Hey  
If we can't find out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places _

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's all right  
I might need you to take the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man _

_More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a golden diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe_

Angel rested his head in his hands, This one isn't any better than the last one. The farther into the song the worse it got, but he toughed it out and listened to it all.

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's all right  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man _

_Do you remember not long ago  
When we used to live for the nighttime?  
Cherish each moment  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me_

After about another minute it was over and he prayed that the next one would be better, it definitely wasn't. 'I Knew I Loved You', the title gave it away, it was gonna be pretty bad.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Oh, man. This was not a good pick," he said shaking his head. He had to force himself to let the song play.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend_

The chorus came again, and more lines that hit close to home, on how he felt about Buffy. Every single word make him want to smash the Boom Box into pieces, and he knew he could, but he didn't suppose Doyle would like that much. The song finally ended and he rejoiced, but once again all hopes were smashed. 'The Best Thing' which he thought would be a good song, but only for people who are together.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me _

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end and I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometime sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand_

He couldn't believe it, there probably wasn't one song on this whole CD that didn't pertain in some way to his relationship with Buffy. And if there was, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get that far. He was ready and willing to shut it off and give it to Cordelia.

The wretched song was over, yeah that's what he thought of it, he didn't care that it all sounded good, it was retched. He had stopped thinking the next song was better, which was probably for the best, since there wasn't going to be many songs that weren't going to be 'retched'.

Next up was 'Crash And Burn' he figured that it would be once again about a relationship, and leaned back to take it all in.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore _

_Let me the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

He was almost crying and the song had only been on for 20 seconds. He wanted all the things in the song to happen. He knew that he would always be there for her, that she could come to him at anytime she needed him. But he really didn't think that she would. He could tell she was moving on. She had a new boyfriend and was doing good. He had stopped being angry at the songs, and was trying to find peace in their words. He had to choke down the tears when the song ended, and the next began. It was 'Chained To You' he had a good idea what this would be about.

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've gotta be chained to you  
When I looked into your eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is it fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer have to pretend to have my hands on the wheel_

He thought back to when he and Buffy first met, and how he felt the same way the song described. How she made him act, and how he wanted her, God how he had wanted her. He had just met her, he had just saw her, and he loved her. Her kiss, and her presence just made him feel so weak, he was under her spell. He liked the song, and the reminder of it all. The song faded away and he got a shock, the next song wasn't about a guy and a girl, or anything like it. But it was about life, basically, 'The Animal Song' played and he just listened intently with a clear head for once.

_When the superstars and cannonballs are running through your head  
Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere  
Subway makes me nervous people pushing me too far  
Got to break away so take my hand now because  
I want to live like animals  
Careless and free like animals  
I want to live  
I want to run through the jungle the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

He smiled, the song was kind of nice. Nice change of scenery for a while, but he got the biggest surprise of all from the song after this one. It made him angry, not necessarily at the song, but at it's truth. 'The Lover After Me' hit home, big time.

_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on  
Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go off the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me_

He wanted to hit something, hard, and at the same time, he was so incredibly sad at what he had let slip away. He knew it was happening, she had someone else now, that Riley guy.

_Am I all alone in the universe  
There's no love on these streets  
I've given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late  
Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me_

He picked up the small lamp on the desk, ripped it out of the wall, and threw it across the room. It smashed as it made contact with the door, and all the pieces fell to the floor. He slumped down in the chair and hung his head in his hands, as Cordy and Doyle ran in and jumped over the glass. Doyle came over to him, "Hey, man-" Angel jumped up, and backed away. He was going to say more, but Cordelia touched his arm lightly; she had been listening to the song.

_And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are so cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on to you  
Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on  
Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To you lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me  
The lover after me_

Angel tried to recover, he brought his hand up to his forehead. "I.. I.. it fell off the desk. And.. and when I tried to catch it, see it flew over there." No one was fooled one bit, he was fidgeting the whole time he said it. His mouth would open and close, his hands were shaky, and his eyes were always looking at the ground. Cor went over to him,

"Angel... Are you going to be all right?" She asked, but no matter what his reply she knew the answer. He squinted at the floor, "I..," he looked at her, "No, I don't think so."

He slid down to the floor, and Doyle stopped the CD player. "What's happening to me? I was doing okay, well not okay, but I never let it get to me like that. Then that song..." he said looking to them for an answer, any answer. "That's the power of music for ya," she said, an apologetic smile on her face. Doyle went over to them, but bumped the Boom Box as he walked by. He didn't think he'd done anything and went to help Angel off the floor. He stood and a soft music floated in the air. Angel sat down as the song said exactly what he needed to do.

_I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away and out of this city  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
We can go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything  
It don't matter  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me  
Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
the picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

Angel gulped as his chin quivered. Cordy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, she thought he really needed it. She had never seen him this upset, ever that she could remember.

_Springtime in the city  
Always such a relief from the winter freeze  
The snow was more lonely than cold  
If ya know what I mean  
Everyone's got an agenda  
Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be all right  
Can you believe what a year it's been  
Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed?  
Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The pictures frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I would give to see your face again_

Angel thought hard while he listened to his own thoughts as they come out of someone else's mouth. "Angel? What are you going to do?" she asked him. "I'm not sure."

_I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it everyday  
So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it to soon to tell?  
Oh what the hell  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?  
Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
I see your face  
I see your face_

He looked to her for her opinion, what did she think he should do? He knew he wanted to go see her, but should he?

He could say he just wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday, but they had said that they would start to forget. Forget... I'll never forget, and I know she won't either. We might move on, but we will never forget. Maybe things have changed, maybe she wants me back the way I want her. No, why would she? I left her, and she won't just come running back to me whenever I feel like it. She's not stupid, he thought as Doyle paced the room. "Doyle."

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked nodding towards Angel's slumped form in the chair.

"Well, think about it. I mean 'dat last song, was like tellin' their life's story! Don' cha' think?" he said in his cute Irish accent.

"Yeah, so what exactly are you saying?"

He huffed, "Well, there's gotta be spies! Cuz' that's just to dang weird!"

Cordelia stifled a laugh, "Are you all right Doyle?"

He shrugged, "Just statin' the obvious."

She nodded chuckling to herself, then her face softened, "Angel? Do you want me to go back to good old Sunnydale? Talk to them all, Buffy I mean? Soften her up for ya'? I could find out what's going on with her, I mean as hard as it may be to believe, I think she'd tell me if something was wrong." Angel gave her a half smile,

"I don't know, I mean, yeah could you do that for me? I mean don't tell her, but ya' know. I need to know how she's doing." She perked up, "Great! Well, Doyle I want you to watch him closely, don't let him do anything he will regret. Like go on a drinking binge, in other words, don't turn him into another you." She left the room and left Doyle with him mouth hanging open. "I don't know what she's talking 'bout," he said holding his hands up.

Angel smiled at this, and went down to his room to try and get some sleep, for the first time in days. "Thanks," he said as the elevator door closed. "No problem buddy," he said and went over to the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

When Angel was woken up later that day, it was Cordelia's face leaning over him.

"Hey, there sleepy-head. Good to see you're getting some rest. I just came to bid you adieu. I'm off to Sunnydale!" she said at him, as Angel slowly sat up in his bed. He yawned, "Okay, good luck with everything. Make sure she doesn't know I sent you... It'll just make her upset..." Cordy put her hands on her hips, "You don't think she already is?" He looked down quickly, then back up, "You're probably right-" "Of course I am! She's probably miserable without you! And if not miserable, she's hurting inside. I might not like her much, but I know you two well enough to know that she's not going to be over it in only 7 months, and probably never will be. I can only hope she's dealing better than you, or in a more healthy way! Mr. I-Brood-All-Day-And-Fight-All-Night," She gave him a disapproving look.

He shrugged innocently, "I don't do that all the time," but when she just looked at him knowing that he knew he did, "Yeah, well so I do it some- OKAY OKAY! Like all the time." Cordelia laughed at this, then bent down to give him a little kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in a few days, you guys take care of the place all right? And you need to start getting rid of your brooding nature, cuz when I come back I intend on having a very sad, but happy Slayer with me... or waiting for you back there in Sunnyhell." He took her hand, "Thanks Cordelia. Don't know what I'd-we'd do without you."

Cordy rolled her eyes, "I have a feeling you'd be a drunken Irish once again, just so you wouldn't have to be alone all the time." This time Angel laughed,

"You're probably right." She smiled and removed her hand from his, "I'd better get going if I want to get there before she gets married." Angel's mouth dropped open, but Cordy just kept smiling, "Gotcha." He glared at her back, then smiled realizing that he'd just about believed that Buffy was getting married!

He sighed, hoping that she hadn't gotten to far into a relationship with anyone, "Especially that Riley freak." Cordelia turned right before she got into the elevator, "Angel! I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth!" but then she started to laugh, as she opened the door. Angel just laid back and pulled the covers over his head, trying to get some more rest before nightfall.

"Oh Angel!" Cordelia yelled from upstairs. "Yeah!" he yelled as loud as he could, hoping to show some irritation. "I'm borrowing your car!" Angel's eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed running up the stairs hollering, "But what if some big demon comes.. and-and we like have to drive after him. If I don't have a-a car then we couldn't do that. Someone could die." Cordelia burst out laughing, she was practically rolling on the floor! "Oh man Angel, you are SO gullible!" she said once her laughing had calmed down to smiling like a hysterical lunatic.

Angel just glared at her, "You do realize that you got me out of bed, don't you. And a cranky vampire, I have a feeling, isn't a very nice vampire." Cordy put on her best serious face, "Oh.. I'm scared of the big bad vampire with a soul! Help me!" All of a sudden Doyle sprints into the room, seeing the fake but believable look on Cordelia's face, and the glare coming from Angel. He flew at Angel's face, fists flying. "DOYLE! Doyle stop! Okay, let me rephrase that, Doyle get off the floor," she said as Angel pushed Doyle off and he landed with a small thump on the tile.

"Buh-buh-but you was screamin' an' he was all vampy lookin'!" he stuttered, still with the cute accent, at his 'Delia. She just smiled trying not to laugh at the little Irish man. "First of all, if Angel was evil don't you think I would have yelled a little more than I did? Second of all, we were just faking," then she looked at Angel, whom was still slightly glaring, "Well one of us was. Angel's just upset cuz I woke him up." Doyle just nodded his head as he took Angel's hand, and stood up. "Okay I'm really leaving now, I'll need your keys though if I'm gonna get anywhere... I'm just kidding!" Cordy exclaimed as Angel stepped a little bit closer to her.

Angel threw his hands in his air, "You know what, I'll drive you!" Doyle looked at him quizzically, "Aye, do you really think dat's a good idea?" Angel looked him in the eye, "I'm just gonna get her to town I won't stay... long." Doyle and Cordy both rolled their eyes, and Doyle spoke again, "You do remember what happened last time you did that don't you? It didn't turn out too well..." They both saw that look on his face, full of so many emotions they couldn't decide what he was thinking, and wondered how Buffy ever could. "I didn't mean to-" Doyle started. "No it's okay... I won't stay, just maybe say, 'Hi' or something if the opportunity arises, like she sees me or something... or if I see her," Angel said, "I'll just go grab my coat."

"Oh don't mean to ruin your plan, but it's still good out for tanning, if ya know what I mean," Cor commented. "I'll let you drive until the sun goes down," he said jogging down the stairs. "Hey why don't you just let me drive the whole way..." "No, Cordelia," he said from down in his room. A few seconds later he flew back up the stairs,

"Let's go." Once Cordelia and Doyle had gone downstairs and towards the garage that held his car, he snuck quickly into his office.

He snatched the CD out of the player and turned around to Cordy with her arms crossed, and eyebrows raised. "And what would you be about to do to that CD?" He looked around then straightened up to his full height, "Nothing."

She scratched her nose, "Right... Now give it here."

"No."

"Angel..."

"No."

"I don't remember you being this stubborn, hand it over!" Cordelia said sternly. He squinted at her with a scowl on his face, trying to be mad at her, and kept the CD at his side. "Now, Angel you don't want to make me use force... do you? Cuz you know I'd whoop your butt," she asked raising her eyebrows, with a little smile on her lips.

Angel closed his eyes, laughed, just a little, and handed her the CD, "Fine take it, cuz God knows what would happen to me if I was left defenseless with you and your Prada bag full of dangerous materials, such at Calvin-Klein perfume, and Maybelliene 3 in 1 makeup."

Cordelia looked at him strangely, "Angel did you like make a joke there? Cuz that would be a monumental achievement for you, I'd make sure to get you like a certificate or something."

Angel was taken aback, "What? You mean to say that I'm not allowed to make a joke?" She just shook her head and walked back down the stairs towards the garage.

"And don't you think it's more of the, 'I'll take you for dinner' type of reward?" he asked following her.

She laughed, "Yeah, cuz I mean, I'd love our little trip to the butchers for their, 'two bags of blood for the price of one sale'."

Angel thought for a second, "You have a point there."

She nodded her head as she went to the driver's side of his car, that had a convertible top(that would do nothing for her hair), "I also have another, LET'S GET GOING!"

Angel took a few steps back, "Okay, okay."

Doyle cautiously walked up behind her, "Aye, 'Delia? Do I get a kiss go' bye?"

She looked down at him and let out a laugh, "Hum... Let me think about it..." Doyle got a little hope... "No. Bye Doyle." He looked liked he'd just been slapped in the face.

Angel just rolled his eyes, "C'ya Doyle."

He didn't respond, just watched them both get in the car, then yelled, "Can I come!"

Angel stuck his head out the window, "No, Doyle. You have to stay and watch the place..." looking at the ground, "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Sure ya' will buddy," Doyle said walking back up the stairs.

"I will," Angel said to himself, but Cordy heard him.

She looked at him disbelieving, "Do you really think that's true?" He stared at her for a second, and then she looked away from him, putting the car into drive. Angel crawled into the back for more protection, and they were off to Sunnydale.

About a half hour later

"Cordelia! We've listened to it once already, and I'm depressed, don't you think it would be best for us to just put on the radio?" Angel pleaded with his head in his hands.

She had played the Savage Garden CD straight through, and he wanted to roll over and die. "Angel, I think it'll help you..." she said with an extremely sympathetic, and sweet tone he was hearing from her more and more often, but one that the old Cordelia never used. He hoped that he had had a big part in helping her change into the really great friend she was now. He sighed,

"If you really think it's gonna help... But I'm driving soon... and that's not going to be playing while I drive. Unless you want to put yourself at risk of death of head on collision."

She smiled at him for a second before putting her eyes back on the road. He had to admit she was doing a good job driving his car, but he was still driving the rest of the way, even if they only had 40 miles left when the sun finally went down. It should be going down early it wasn't really even Spring, yet!

He sighed again as he laid back, resting he really didn't know what he was going to do once he got back to Sunnydale. To see her.. or to not see her, that was the question here, and he didn't know which would be worse.

He ultimately decided what he would do after much brooding Angel-thought. I'll stay around town, check out the Mansion, which will always give me an excuse. I could say that I forgot something there, which I did, and that I just stopped here first, and was going to come say, "Hi," after I'd gotten some stuff together. And if no one like sees me or something, then I'll come see her after Cordelia talks with... her. Or I won't.. it depends on what happens, Angel thought as he drove the final stretch into Sunnydale.

"Hey... where am I going to stay?" Cordelia asked, once he pulled over to the side of the rode, so they could do some planning.

"I made you a reservation at the Radisson, I hope that's okay. They had a ton of rooms, since not a whole lot of people come here to visit... and can pay. I'm really not sure how they've stayed here..." Angel said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes wandering around getting his barring, and spotting a couple down the street.

"I hear they've been here about a month, and that they're moving out like next week. I'm surprised they are still open. And that's great Angel, it's a good hotel," she then followed his gaze, and fiercely tried to turn his head.

But Angel didn't move, he couldn't find it in him to... Buffy had been across the street holding a guy's hand and walking along... then they had started to kiss. And they still were, Angel felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Angel..." Cordelia pleaded with him to turn away. The kiss had grown, and she had her hands roaming over his back, and he had his hands on her back pulling her to him.

He could almost place himself where that guy was... but he almost couldn't see him with her anymore, plus they didn't kiss in public like that. They're love was for each other, the very rarely kissed when many others were around. It seemed much better that way, much more passionate, this way was... strange. But from where he was they were both enjoying the kiss.

"Forget it... Let's go home..." Angel said putting the car into reverse quickly, making the tires squeal, but they didn't even notice.

"NO! Angel, don't! We can't leave now! I guess you couldn't see her face, but from here, she didn't look like she wanted to be kissing him at all! Turn back around," she demanded, but Angel wasn't really listening, and he sped forward, trying to make a U-turn, but nearly missing a phone poll. He screeched to a stop, going backwards again, practically on the sidewalk.

The car then lurched forward, then abruptly stopped, sending Cordelia inches from the dashboard, "ANGEL!"

He pressed on the gas, but when he heard her scream, put his foot on the break, slower this time. He threw his head down into his hands, and mumbled things to himself.

Cordy carefully put a hand on his shoulder, and when he didn't yell at her, pulled him up into a tight embrace. He instinctively put his arms around her, and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I-I could've k-killed you," he said his voice, and body trembling. "Hey... shhhh. It's okay," Cordy was pretty worried though, he went way out of control, and he doesn't do that. At least he hadn't been until the other day... It seemed like something had happened, to make him that emotional.

"Angel?" she questioned lifting his head.

He sniffled a little bit, "Yeah?"

He sat back up in his seat away from her. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Cordy asked looking in his eyes, searching for an answer in case he didn't supply one.

He looked down, "Yeah... there is... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.. I was just kind of scared it would go away..." "What is it? Angel? You know you can tell me anything..." Cordelia told him in a low voice.

"Do you remember that demon that was going to go on that big rampage thing, and kill all those people, and how I stopped it, killed it, so he didn't hurt anyone?" Cordy nodded, urging him on. "Well, I was summoned by the Oracles the next night.. and they told me I had saved hundreds of people by doing that." She didn't want to push, so she let him sit there for a while. "They said I had partially redeemed myself... that I deserved to get something. They took the clause out of the curse, and sunlight... it's really not a problem anymore... but I didn't want to tell you. I was scared it would be like last time, something would happen and they'd take it back..."

Cordelia was shocked, "Oh my gosh! Angel!" She flung her arms around him, "This is good! If we tell Buffy-"

"No! We're not telling her anything..." he looked away from her to the steering wheel, "We're leaving." He put the car in drive, and got out on the street, driving much better this time, very slow.

"Angel... please just stay one night. Let me talk with her, and the others, I really want to see them. Come on, drop me off at the hotel, and promise me you'll go to the Mansion." Cordelia reasoned with him. He pulled over to the side of the road again, "Did they stop kissing, yet?" She grimaced, and turned around, they were there, but they weren't kissing anymore, just walking. "Phew.." she said under her breath, "Yes, they stopped."

He surrendered, "All right, one night."

She smiled a little at her accomplishment, "Okay, promise me you'll stay."

"Promise."

"Good," she sighed, and leaned back for the ride.

"I'll leave the car at the hotel with you, so you can use it tomorrow if you want. I'll just walk home-I mean to the Mansion," he recovered.

"No, just take it with you. Come pick me up tomorrow morning, and take me to Buffy's."

"Think about it Cordelia. Unless you want to wake up before dawn... Oh, okay. It's going to take some getting used to I guess," Angel pondered.

"Yeah, it will. Thanks, how's 9:00?"

"That's fine."

Angel pulled the car up in front of the Radisson, "I'll see you then."

"Yup, get some sleep, okay?" she said pulling her little suitcase out of the back seat.

"I will," he smiled at her, as she went into the hotel. Angel stayed for a few minutes to make sure everything checked out okay, then left to go to the, technically still his, Mansion.

He never saw her on the streets on the way there, which was good. He drove on autopilot, and then pulled it into the underground garage, and parked. He got out, slowly walked to the door, and got his key out, though strangely he found it unlocked. Angel cautiously cracked the door open, nothing seemed out of place, and he couldn't hear anyone moving around inside. The door opened with a small creek, and he shut and locked it behind him. Peeling his duster off and tossing it on the couch, he went towards the bedroom.

Rubbing his eyes he walked into the room, finding himself to be pretty tired. The Oracles had told him that he would have some more human-like characteristics now, also.

Still rubbing his eyes, he fell down onto the bed, and lay down, but was in a split second thrown off the bed onto the floor, and saw his most dangerous opponent... the Slayer that currently resided in Sunnydale, at 1630 Revel Drive, Buffy Anne Summers.

But she never knew who it was, she just flew out the door at lightning speed. All he could see was her back, and her golden blonde hair flowing behind her as she sprinted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The Streets

Damn it! I shouldn't have gone back there! Of course someone else would have moved in! But then why was all of Angel's stuff still there? Buffy thought as she ran down the street towards home, Well it obviously wasn't him... I would've sensed him earlier, I know I would have. So who in the heck was it? Maybe Spike moved in without telling us. I'll have to ask him, he's really not to trustworthy, yet. As she ran slower to turn a corner, she shook her head, "No, it wasn't him." She really truly didn't believe it was him, which was a good thing for Angel.

Mansion

Damn it! I shouldn't have come back here! Of course, she probably comes here a lot! But then why was she with Riley? Angel thought, as he lay in bed, Well, she obviously must not be as over me and moved on as I thought she was... She wouldn't be coming here if she were. So why was she with him? Maybe, he makes her happy, but she just doesn't love him. I'll have Cordy ask her, she'll trust her. As he drifted off to sleep, "I'll find out all about it tomorrow." He really did believe that he would find out, which was a good thing for Buffy.

The next morning

Angel put on a light blue T-shirt, and khaki pants, and started out the door, to go get Cordelia. The night he had been changed, he went out shopping for new clothes, he figured wearing all the black stuff he had would be very hot in the sun.

As he stepped outside, he noticed how warm the sun made him feel. He looked up in the sky, saw the birds flying and all the clouds, and the blue sky. So much of this he hadn't see for more than 200 years, if you didn't include the other day. It wasn't really new to him, it was just such a wonder.

Then he realized he'd been standing there for a few minutes, and figured he didn't want to make Cordelia wait for him. He quickly hopped in the car, "Ouch!" he quickly hopped out of the car. "Note to self: Get a new car, preferably not black," he said pacing a little, hoping his butt would stop burning. When it did he found a towel and set it on the seat, then he sat down. "Phew," he breathed as he drove out onto the road.

On the way there he didn't come across anyone he knew, so he made it to the hotel with a few seconds to spare. "You are late," Cordy said as she sat down in the car, which lucky for her had a towel on it, too. Angel looked at his watch,

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, whatever," Cordy rolled her eyes, then smiled at him, "Buffy's Summer's house please."

Angel smiled a little, "Yes ma'am."

After a few minutes they got to her street, and Angel parked it. "Why are you so-" she started then after a second, "Oh yeah. Well then I'll be seeing you!"

"Wait!" Angel called after her as she started to walk away.

She turned and jogged back to the car, "Yeah?" He looked down, then back at her, "If the time arises... Ask her why or if she comes to the Mansion anymore. Don't ask why, I'll tell you why later." With that she walked the block to Buffy's and knocked on the door, as Angel made a U-turn and went back to the Mansion.

After the second knock, a very tired looking Buffy answered the door, "Yes... Cordelia! It's good to see you!"

Buffy flung her arms around her and Cordy was a little shocked, but she managed to hug her back. "It's good to see you, too!"

"Why are you back in town?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a break and see you guys, I'm gonna probably stay a few days, but I'm not sure. Angel and Doyle might need me back up there tonight even, but I hope not," Cordelia noticed how she had looked down at the mention of his name. "Are you all right?" she asked the blonde.

Buffy looked as if she'd been stirred from a dream, "Oh nothing... Would you like to come in?"

"Of course!" Cordelia exclaimed, allowing her to drop the subject for now.

"Would you like something to eat, drink?" Buffy asked leading her into the kitchen.

"I'll have a glass of water, if that's okay."

"That's fine, I think I'll have one, too," Buffy replied getting to glasses out of the cupboard, and filling them with ice and water.

She handed Cordelia a glass, "So what's new?"

Cordy decided she needed to get directly to the point, "Can we go sit down?"

"Sure," Buffy said, suspiciously. They entered the living room and sat down across from each other.

Cordelia sighed, for some effect she hoped, "Well, I really want to know how you are doing here. Are you doing good? Bad?"

Buffy looked a little flustered, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh... Well, um..."

Cordy searched for her eyes, like she did with Angel, "You can tell me Buffy. I may not have been your best friend while I was here, but I will listen to you. If something's wrong, maybe I can help you..."

That made Buffy smile, "Thanks Cordy. Actually, I'm doing pretty good. Me and Riley are getting along pretty well. We have our problems, but we work them out, most of the time. I'm thinking that's normal, but I don't really know." They both chuckled at this, both knowing what she meant by that. Well, she doesn't sound any where near as miserable as I thought she would, which is bad for Angel... Cordelia thought.

Buffy grew serious once again, "How is he?"

Uh oh, I have to in some way tell her he's not doing well, without being extremely obvious. "Well, you know Angel. He can't be happy, so he does the opposite," she informed her.

"That's m-Angel for ya," she said recovering quickly from almost calling him, 'my Angel'.

"Yeah it is, we're really trying to get him to stop brooding 24/7, but not much luck so far. You'd think you two could at least call each other every once in a while or something. Sorry it's just I don't like seeing him like that," she told her and then took a sip of her water.

Buffy sighed, "I don't either. Hey, me, Riley, Willow, Xander, and Anya are gonna go to the Bronze tonight for fun... Do you want to come?" She visibly brightened,

"Sure, I'd love to! How are they all by the way?"

Buffy smiled, "Will and Oz are doing pretty good, they had a little trouble for a while, some other werewolf, but they're good now. Xander and Anya are all over each other constantly it's pretty amusing. How's Doyle?"

This time she smiled, "He's good, the visions still come, and he was upset he didn't get to come and meet you guys. Really good guy."

The blonde grinned, "Do I sense romance in the air?"

Cordy rolled her eyes, smiling, "I don't know, really! Sometimes I wish there was, and then sometimes I don't. Wacky."

The girls laughed, "Oh geeze, I'm sorry Cor, I have a class in less than an hour, I've got to go get ready, but I'll see you tonight right?"

"Of course, should I meet you there?"

"Um.. no just come over to my dorm," Buffy gave her directions and the room number, then took her to the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Buffy yelled back as she shut the door.

Cordy thought she'd walk to the Mansion, but when she turned the corner off of Revel Drive, Angel was waiting for her. She hopped into the car, and said nothing as Angel started at her expectantly. I have nothing good to tell him except, 'Buffy was really nice, and I'm going to the Bronze with her tonight... and oh yeah she's doing really good with the new guy!' That'll lift his spirits, as in his spirit will lift from his body and fly off to some unknown place, either from heartbreak or cus he'll kill himself...

"What happened?" Angel finally asked.

Cordy shied away a little, "Oh not much..."

Angel rubbed his forehead, "Don't give me that Cordelia."

"Do you want the truth?" she asked, only thing she could hope for was that he'd say, 'No'.

"Yes."

"All right... She's doing good. Said she was happy with Riley, that they were doing good, that they were normal. And I could be wrong, but she sounded like she was telling the truth... I'm so sorry Angel," Cordy put a hand on his shoulder, and he almost jerked away, but he relaxed into it.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I never should have come. Never should have had you go talk to her... Can we go home now?" he said extremely calm for the news he had received.

"Oh, yeah. She invited me to go to the Bronze with her, him, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Oz, tonight. Can we stay till tonight, please, I promise then if I haven't got to her, and she hasn't told me anything different, that we'll go home."

Angel sighed, then nodded his head, "Do you mind if I just go back the Mansion, and you come with? After I get home you can take the car and got do what ever, all right?"

She nodded, and Angel tried to start the car. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, when the car wouldn't start. He tried for almost ten minutes to get it to start. Then with urging from Cordelia he got out of the car and looked under the hood. As they were having all this car trouble, Buffy had gotten her stuff together and was heading back to her dorm... in the way of the street that Angel was parked on. Just as she turned the corner, Angel walked back towards the front of the car. After he had went to go and find something that might help him fix the car.

Buffy was on the other side of the street, but she clearly saw who it was wondering around his car, in the middle of the day. "Angel..." she whispered under her breath, then turned and ran away towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Her heart was beating at about 200mph, and she ran faster than she remembered ever running before. Oh my God... Oh MY GOD! What the hell is going on here?

That's right, Buffy, it's the Hellmouth, making me see things! That must be it! No, no, no... it was him. It was really him, in the sunlight, no umbrella, no ring, no nothing. Just him, with a new fashion statement. It's nice to see him in something other than black! Wait what am I thinking! Angel in the sunlight? How is that possible? Buffy asked herself, as she reached the building, I don't know... but I know that was him... She opened the door, flew up the stairs, and down the hallway.

She stuck her key in the lock and pushed the door open. As she shut it behind her, she slid to the floor, and hung her head in her hands. "Buffy?" Willow asked setting her books on her bed, and coming over to her. The red-head sat down next to her friend, but she got no response, "Buffy, what's wrong?" She stared at her friend's slumped form, concerned about what made her this way.

Buffy looked up, but not at Willow, she just gazed at the wall across the room, but didn't really see anything. She bit her lip, keeping back tears she didn't want to come, but were trying to force their way out. Buffy's chin quivered slightly as she took in a deep breath, and looked Willow in the eye.

She covered her mouth with her hands and breathed, "Angel..." Willow was almost rolling her eyes at this. Of course what else would it have been?

"What about him? You know you can tell me," Will told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Buffy took another deep breath, "He.. he was... Hewasinthesunlight." She'd forced the words out quickly, to be sure she didn't decide to not say them.

"What?" her friend asked, at first not sure what she had said, then her eyes grew extremely wide, "What! I mean, how?" Buffy opened and shut her mouth a few times,

"I-I don't know."

"But you're sure it was him."

Buffy nodded quickly, "I'm sure. First I felt him, then I saw him."

Will's eyes widened slightly again at this, "You mean, you like ran into him?"

Buffy chuckled, but it was forced, "No. No, I felt him. We're like connected, I can sense when he's around. I always know, but this time I was ignoring it, day time and all. Then there he was..."

She frowned, and Willow frowned with her, "You need to find out what's going on Buffy. If you don't you'll regret it, you know you will. Go find him. Or-or feel him, whatever works."

Buffy smiled, then went back to frowning, "What if he doesn't want to see me. I was pretty clear when I said I wanted to start forgetting. Maybe he's got someone new... Heck I guess I kind of do... But then Riley... I don't love him..."

Willow looked at her with "resolve face", "You know what you have to do. Follow your heart, it's always been good to you in the past. I have this feeling your heart isn't saying, 'Riley! Riley, run to Riley!'."

Buffy smiled sincerely, "No it's saying, 'Angel! Angel! Angel!' continuously. No room for anything else, never has been..."

"Well, I hate to be resorted to this but, duh!" Willow laughed a little, and so did Buffy.

She sighed, "You're right, I have to go find him. And I think I know where to look..."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Angel had finally after about 10 tries gotten the car started. He'd just dropped Cordy off at the hotel after she'd remembered that there was stuff there she needed. Thus she didn't come to the Mansion with him, and didn't get the car.

She hadn't really cared, and neither had he, Angel just wanted to go home and crash. He definitely hadn't got his time schedule switched, thus he was still up all night, sleep all day. But he was working on it, and was tolerating the day better now.

He parked his hot, black, convertible in the garage, happy to get out of it. He walked down into the garden and got his keys out of his pocket. That morning he had discovered, once he woke up, that he needed to breathe. It was slightly difficult to remember to breathe all the time, but it was slowly becoming routine. As he strolled along the walk, he all of a sudden noticed something new, Thump.. Thump... Angel grinned at this, "I have a heartbeat now, too."

He looked up hearing something from inside, he furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the door. Angel listened closely with his ear up against the door, he heard footsteps... of little petite feet. His eyes widened, "Buffy," he breathed her name so soft that he could barely hear it. He ran his hand through his hair, and decidedly turned away leaving.

"Stop," cried a desperate, hurt Slayer. Angel whirled around to face her, and tried to fake pain as he jumped out of the sunlight. "Nice try," she said on the verge of tears, neither happy nor sad, they were just there. Buffy didn't know whether or not to be glad that it was true, or angry that it was true, and he was hiding it from her.

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him. "When are you going to inform me of what's going on?" she questioned sympathetically, she was softening seeing his beautiful form in the sunlight.

"Why don't we go inside," he suggested, and she nodded. They walked into the Mansion and sat down on the couch.

He sighed, and took a deep, now needed, breath, "I..." Buffy forced him to look into her eyes by tipping his chin up. She now could only feel that she should be glad that what was happening was, "Tell me. Please, I need to know what's going on. I want to know what's going on..." Angel could only stare at her, amazed at the kindness that showed in her voice, She still loves me...

"I guess I'll just get it out quickly," Buffy nodded for him to continue, "I-I'm part human." Buffy gasped and reached out to place her hand on Angel's chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat..." she told him, without realizing what she had said, but she hadn't remembered, not really. The memories were there, she'd just never looked for them until now...

Buffy jerked her hand away, and put it on her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut she leaned onto Angel. Images racked her mind, body, and soul. She could barely focus on one, before another would rush in her to take it's place. "Buffy!" Angel cried, worried, knowing only to holding her as she shivered.

About the only thing that she could decipher out of it all was that she and Angel were happy... very happy. And he was human, a mighty, dang, fine, one, too. Then he gave it up, to save her life. When all the visions were over, she thought about what she had just seen, Oh my... it all happened... that was all real. She sat still a moment, then the sobs came, and she cried for what had been lost, and for what could now be again.

"Angel... Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy almost screamed in-between sobs.

"About what, Buffy, about what?" he whispered in her ear soothingly.

"About the day, the day they took away from us," she told him, the tears slowing and then stopping as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He backed away from her slightly, then pulled her as close as her could possibly get her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to carry that," Angel told her as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart go, 'Guh Gung... Guh Gung...'(I had to put that in! It's from Dirty Dancing, for those of you deprived children whom didn't realize! My like fave movie of all time!).

"But we can have it now... Remember, you're almost totally human now," she informed him, clutching at him, scared he would tell her that they still couldn't be together.

Angel laughed, "I almost forgot. It's so hard to get used to it."

Buffy dared to hope, "Does that mean..."

He frowned for a split second, then recovered with that million dollar smirk, "Only if you want to..."

She lept into his arms, "Oh do I ever! I've missed you so much!"

Then they both thought of something, Angel put it into words, "What about Riley?" She looked a little sad, but only because she knew she'd break his heart, she could tell that he really loved her. "I'll let him down easy... make sure he realizes that he is a decent guy... just not perfect, and perfect is all I can settle for now. Well, I won't tell him that part," she smirked at him, and he returned it.

Then they kissed, putting everything into it, telling each other all they'd went through in the past months of separation. They leaned back onto the couch... and well you know... wackiness ensues...

That Night

Buffy awoke in the arms of her Angel. It felt like that day that had been lost, had just been found. They had made love all day, and she'd never felt more joy in her life.

Angel also felt that way, and as she watched him sleep, she could only think of him, and how their lives had changed so much. For the better.

He looks so peaceful, Buffy thought, running her fingers through his hair, So happy. I can't wait to tell Will, and the others what's happened. Angel yawned, and rolled over to face his beloved. They smirked at each other, and gave each other a little kiss. "How are you going to go about telling them?" he asked, reading her mind.

She smirked, "Well... I figured I'd stake you in front of them, see what happens to you, then tell them what happened... If you aren't dust... You wouldn't be dust, right?" She acted innocent, and confused and he just acted confused, but went along with it.

"I don't know really..." he told her sitting up in bed, moving a little bit away from her. Buffy chuckled,

"I can't believe you thought I was telling the truth! No really, I thought that we'd surprise them, like you surprised me. Let them see you in the sunlight, then let them ask questions."

Angel looked extremely relieved, and Buffy pulled him back down onto the bed. "Sounds good to me. This'll be fun," Angel commented, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Um..." she said, then gently pushed him off her, "When are we gonna do that?"

"Tomorrow..." he breathed, then pulled her to him again.

Buffy giggled, "Yeah you're right, we don't have enough time to get over there before dark... 4 or 5 hours definitely isn't enough time to get there." They had both convinced themselves of this, and stayed in bed for the next 20 hours or so.

"Hum..." Buffy woke once again in the arms of her lover, and contentedly stayed there until a few minutes later, when he realized she was awake.

"Buffy?" he questioned,

"Buffy..." Angel turned his head to meet her hazel eyes, "Good morning..."

"Good morning," she replied cheerfully, giving him a kiss.

"I think we'd better call the gang and get them at Giles's house... before we decide that we couldn't make it there in 8 hours," Buffy commented, getting a chuckle out of both of them.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm going to go take a shower," Angel slowly moved out of bed and into the bathroom. Buffy looked after him longingly, but soon turned back to the telephone.

She dialed the dorm room, and Willow picked up. "Hello?" she questioned groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Willow Rosenberg, I can't believe you slept in until 10 o'clock!" Buffy said mockingly, a big grin on her face.

"Sorry... Giles had us up all night researching-" Willow yawned, "Sorry, researching this thing, then it turned out that it wasn't supposed to happen until like, 2060 or something!"

Buffy grimaced as Willow's voice rose, "I was wondering if you could meet me at Giles', I want to tell you guys all something, kay?"

Willow yawned again, "Sure, do want me to get ready now."

Buffy nodded to herself, "Yeah, I'll be ready here in a bit, I just have to call everyone else."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Buffy called back, then hung up the phone.

She was about to lay back on the bed, then thought of something. With an evil grin on her face, "I think I'll go check on Angel..."

About a Half Hour Later

Buffy and Angel had taken their showers, not necessarily at different times... And they were now dressed and ready to go. Buffy had also called Xander(and Anya technically, she was at Xander's), Giles(to tell him they were coming, and Spike since he was there), Cordy, and Riley. "I guess we can leave now..." she trailed off, and went over to Angel's side, and gave him a short kiss.

"This'll go fine," Angel told her, then lead her out to the car. They hopped in and were off to Giles's house.

When they got there Buffy spoke, "You stay out here for a bit, then I'll come get you when everyone is here and ready, kay?"

Angel nodded, and gave her a kiss, "For good luck." Buffy grinned and walked up to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

She took a deep breath and put on a real smile. They probably hadn't seen a true smile from her in almost a year! Maybe not quite that long, but that's still pretty bad. She raised her hand to the door and opened it, peeking inside.

"Hey guys!" Buffy greeted them as she entered.

"Hey 'a Buff!" Xander said hopping off of his perch on the table.

"Hey Xander, Will, Anya, Giles. It's really good to see you all," Buffy said grinning and taking a seat on the couch across from Spike.

"Aye Slayer! Aren't you goin' to even say 'Hi!' to me!" Spike commented, hurt.

Buffy chuckled, "Hi, Spike. Good to see you're good as ever."

Willow was getting suspicious, "Hey, who are you and what did you do with our, slightly mopey Slayer?"

Buffy smiled and stood up, "What I can't be happy?"

The witch looked slightly puzzled, "Not without Angel or Riley around, no, not normally. So where's one of um?"

Buffy looked around, "Where is Riley at?"

"Why'd you have to call him?" Spike whined, rolling his eyes.

"Because he was my boyfriend... OOPS," Buffy bit her lip and tried to pretend she hadn't said it.

"What do you mean was, Slayer?" Spike pried.

"Did I say was? I meant is, cause technically I guess he still is..."

"What do you mean technically?"

Buffy growled at him, "All right, shut up! YOU don't have to be here you know! We could throw you outside, let the sun burn you! We'll pick up your ashes and send them to Dru off in England, or where EVER she is, with her fungus demon. Maybe SHE'LL give them to her new boyfriend to EAT or something!" She growled again, and everyone just stared open mouthed at her.

Just then Riley came in, "Did I miss anything?"

Xander was the first to get shook out of his shock, "Nope, just a little ranting is all, no biggy. I don't think you'll miss anything if you leave, why don't you do that?"

"That wouldn't be very polite! Geeze, Xander! They'd feel bad that I hadn't blessed them with my presence!" Spike yelled out in the girliest fashion he could, then changed to his normal mocking voice, "Cause I'm Mr. GI Joe-Wanna-Be-That- Couldn't-Fight-To-Save-His-Life," Everyone in the room laughed, even Buffy and Giles, except for Riley.

"Hey!" Riley yelled above the commotion, then started to run out the door.

"Riley, wait! I need to tell you something!" Buffy shouted.

"What is it Buffy? Cause I'm really tired of your friends and would like to leave!"

Buffy sighed, "I just don't think us is working out." By now everyone had stopped laughing and had their attention on them.

"I know what you mean! Gosh you get on my nerves sometimes-"

"I get on YOUR nerves? My God, how many times have I been in public and wanted to kill you because of how stupid you make me look? TOO MANY TIMES! Then there's the 'I've killed 17 demons and vampires!' NO ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK! You want to know how many I'VE killed! I couldn't even begin to count them all! Why don't you go back to Iowa! Go back to your Grant Wood painting! No one here will miss you!"

Then Buffy watched as Riley ran from the house in tears. There was a split second where she felt bad, but then she was laughing along with the rest of them, gasping for air.

When they had all calmed down Buffy announced, "I have something very important to tell you all, well actually I'm going to show you first. Just stand over here by the door and wait a second, I'll be back. No peeking!" She jogged out the front door and shut it behind her. As she walked out to the car she grinned as she thought of all their reactions.

"Bloody Hell, man! You're in the sun!"

"What? How? When? Why? Huh?"

"Wow! That's so great for you two!"

"My good Lord. How did this happen?"

"He looks pretty good in the sunlight, too."

(If you couldn't figure out who was who... YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS! No, just kidding here's the order of who I thought of saying it, see if you matched up... Spike, Xander, Willow, Giles, Anya :)

She walked up to the convertible and leaned in on the driver and gave him a kiss.

"Hey there," Angel greeted smiling up at her.

"I think they're ready for you."

"That's good. Was that Riley I saw run out of there bawling? What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing, let's go!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car and down the path to Giles's front door. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Buffy pulled open the door just a crack and poked her head in. "All right, don't freak out on me. Here's the surprise."

She pulled the door open, and all but Spike(whom ran from the sunbeams screaming, "You could've warned me!")stood staring at the sight. An Angel in the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Well, she was basically right with what they said. All being equally surprised at what they saw. After they gawked and said a few comments, they all went inside to hear the story.

"All right Deadboy, I'd kinda like to know how you were out there," Xander demanded once they'd all gotten comfortable.

"Yeah, Oz said that you smashed the Ring of Amara," Willow pointed out, from her spot on the couch next to Xander.

Anya was on the couch next to them, as close to Xander as she could get. Spike sat alone in one chair, as was Giles. Angel sat in a chair, in a position so that he was easily seen by all, and Buffy sat on the arm of it, with Angel's arm around her.

"Yes, Angel. Would you please explain the current situation?" Giles pried slightly, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Angel nodded, "I guess I'll start at the beginning..." Then he told them the whole story, and for once, no one interrupted. They just stared at him and gawked, mouths hanging open.

"So, you're really human?" Willow questioned, unbelieving.

"Well, I'm not a full-fledged human, yet, but I'm really close," Angel informed her, and the others.

"Do you know how long it'll take to be a real human being?" Giles asked him.

He shrugged, "Not really sure, but right now the only thing I think that's left is the need to drink blood. I have a heart beat, blood that's my own, I breathe, so I'm thinking that's all that's left."

Xander decided now would be the time to open his mouth, "What about the ability to make little Deadboys?"

Buffy shot him a look that could kill, and Angel seemed a little uncomfortable with the question, "I don't know really."

"Well, do y-" Anya started, but was cut off by Giles.

"I think we may be getting off subject."

Anya shrugged, "I was just trying to help."

Willow became relaxed once that conversation had be derailed, "Is it permanent?"

Angel sighed thinking about what the Oracles had told him, "Well, they seemed pretty sure that it would be. I'm guessing that if before it all happens I do something bad that they might take it back. But I'm not really sure, they told me I didn't have anything to worry about." Most of them sighed in relief for Buffy, she herself did, too.

Angel continued to be bombarded with questions like, "Are you staying in Sunnydale?"

"Do you still have your strength and stuff?"

"There's no curse anymore, right?"

"Are you gonna get back with the Slayer, peaches?"

To which he answered respectively, "I'm not sure, yet."

"Yeah, so that I can still help them, the Powers That Be, and Buffy."

"No, it's gone."

The last one was ignored, and left unanswered, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Most of the group was overjoyed with the news, and decided they should go out and get something to eat, and then go party at the Bronze to celebrate. Angel and Buffy agreed, and they all said they'd meet back at Giles's house around 5:30, to go eat. Giles had informed them all that he would go out to eat, but that he would come back to the house afterward. They would have none of it, and had informed him that he was coming to all of it. They went to their homes, Xander to his basement, Willow and Buffy back to the dorms, Angel went to his Mansion, and Spike and Giles stayed at his house. They had been so happy, they even invited Spike to come with.

About 5:00

At the dorm, Buffy and Willow were getting dressed and putting their make-up on, getting ready for there night out. The four girls, Buffy, Willow, Anya and Cordelia (they'd called her when earlier from Giles') had decided, after Buffy had argued with Will for a while, that they would all wear black leather pants, but different colors and kinds of shirts.

Buffy had on her pair of black leather pants, and a shiny-like, open back shirt, that was light blue, with dark blue and silver flower designs. The shirt was held on by a string around her neck, and two tying in the back. It was new and she'd never worn it before, but she liked it a lot. She'd curled her hair and it hung freely around her face. She slipped on a pair of high heeled boots, and turned around in front of the mirror inspecting herself.

She grinned as she thought of the look on Angel's face, when she walked in the door.

Willow had on her black leather pants, and a red spaghetti strapped shirt, with black high heeled sandals. She was borrowing them from Buffy. Her hair had grown out a little bit and now fell a few inches below her shoulder. She put her hair back behind her ears, and flipped it under slightly.

She then went into the bathroom to get Buffy. "Hey, you--Wow! You look great!" Willow exclaimed as she came in.

Buffy laughed, "You don't look so bad yourself!"

"Ready? We should probably get going," Willow commented giving herself a once over.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Angel's supposed to be coming by soon. He's picking up Cordelia, too," she replied running her fingers through her hair, spinning around one last time.

"Okay, then let's go," Willow said following Buffy back to their room.

"I'm just gonna grab my coat, in case," Buffy told her opening her closet and getting out her black leather jacket. She slipped it on as they went out the door, and down the hall.

They got a few looks from some guys as they exited the school, but neither really paid any attention. Willow was still trying her best to move on from her painful break-up with Oz, and Buffy had Angel now, and she didn't think she'd ever want anyone else.

The two wandered down the sidewalk to where Angel was going to meet them. They sat and talked a few minutes before they saw a black convertible, with the top down for once when the sun was out, pull up next to them. Buffy smiled big when she saw that it was Angel. Angel has a convertible? Wow, my boyfriend has a convertible, Buffy thought as Cordelia moved from the front into the back, and Willow followed her.

Cordelia wore a burgundy tube top, her pair of black leather pants, and black platform sandals, with her brown hair down and very loosely curled.

Angel wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, (this is for all you Angel lovers :) with his pair of black leather pants, and black dress shoes. He contemplated for quite a long time whether or not to wear his leather pants like they were, and he decided he wanted to fit in, so he did, much to the excitement of Buffy.

They stared driving over to Giles's and Buffy put her hand on his thigh. He turned and smiled at her, then took one hand off the wheel and held on to hers.

"Angel, I think you'd better concentrate on driving," Cordelia commented, after seeing him take his eyes off the road.

"Oh, Cordelia, you know how I hate back seat drivers!" he reprimanded, jokingly.

"All right, who gave him a sense of humor?" Buffy laughed.

"It just came to me..." he turned and smiled at her.

"Doyle's coming!" Cordelia yelped at them all.

"Huh? He is?" Angel questioned, looking at her in his rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I called him earlier today, and her said he'd get on a train and come meet the gang!" Angel and Buffy smiled at each other, seeing how happy she was.

"Um... Who's Doyle?" Willow asked, feeling left out.

"He works with me, he's my link to the Powers," Angel informed her, and Willow nodded.

"And Cordy here's got a crush on him," Buffy told her snickering, with a big grin on her face. Cordelia glared at her and gave her a swat on the shoulder, but obviously not hard, because it was true.

Before she knew it she was smiling with the rest of them. In a matter of minutes they arrived at Giles's apartment. Angel parked the car and hand in hand he and Buffy, followed closely by Willow and Cordelia went inside.

Spike, and Giles were the only two there, and both were sitting watching television, quietly.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, "Watching the television, I'm ashamed! Do you know what that can do to a mind like yours!"

Giles seemed to be shaken out of a trance, "Oh... Oh! Buffy... I wasn't watching I was... Um... Reading this book see." But the book was on the other end of the couch, and they all knew he was lying and started to crack up.

"I think you really fooled um'," Spike commented. The Ex-Watcher just sighed, took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes.

Once they'd all settled down they all sat down in the living room to wait for the others.

Spike wore a dark red, long sleeved shirt under his black duster, a pair of leather pants, and black boots. Angel had called him and let him know about the whole leather thing.

The next people to arrive were Xander and Anya. Anya had went for a green halter top, her black leather pants, and platform dress shoes. Xander had also been informed of them all going in leather pants, and Anya had previously been trying to convince him to get a pair of them. So Xander wore a dark green long sleeved shirt,(this is for you Vicky :) leather pants, and black Sketchers.

"Hey guys," Xander greeted them, still feeling slightly uncomfortable in leather.

"Wow, Xander, I've never seen this side of you," Cordelia said mockingly.

"Funny, Cordelia, you seem to be your usual sluty self!" he commented.

"Aye! I think you'd best say you're sorry," Doyle told him as he entered the house.

Xander looked at the guy, then started to laugh, "What you gonna hurt me, little man?"

(Note: Since, Doyle didn't die in Hero, he told Cordy about the whole half-demon thing. And Angel had informed Buffy of it.)

"I might," he said getting closer to him.

"Let's see you try," Xander jeered, opening his arms, egging him on.

"Xander I really don't think you should do that," Buffy told him.

"Yeah, let's just drop this," Angel said agreeing with her, and ready to stand up and interfere.

"No, come on peaches, I wanna see this," Spike disagreed, rubbing his hands together. Angel sighed deeply and sat back down.

"Come on shorty, let's see what you got!"

Cordy was getting worried, her ex and her hopefully future boyfriend were gonna get in a fight, and she knew for a fact Xander was going to get beat, pretty badly. But she guessed he deserved it, and she knew that Doyle wouldn't go full out or he might kill him.

Doyle turned away from him for a split second and when he faced him he was in demon mode. Xander's eyes bugged out and he screamed, then Doyle picked him up and threw him into the corner. Angel and Buffy just shook their heads, Spike was grinning, Giles was just staring at Doyle in wonderment, Anya had went to Xander, and Cordelia had went to Doyle.

Xander wasn't knocked out or anything, just in pain and shock. "Demon!" he screamed at Doyle, attempting to get up, but needing Anya's help. Xander wobbled over to him and shoved him.

Cordelia was getting defensive now, "Get off him!"

Xander laughed, "But I thought I was the demon magnet Cor."

She had something to say, but first she slapped him, "For your information, he's only half demon, and he's helping Angel!"

"Oh yeah! Working with him gives him a lot of gratification!" he yelled back at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Buffy screamed, and the room went completely silent.

"This is supposed to be us going out and having fun! Being friends, and being happy for each other! For us! For once in a long, long time I'm really happy! And you are all getting into fights!" she barked at them.

Angel slowly came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She visibly relaxed at this, and turned to him. "It's okay. They just got caught up in the moment and weren't thinking. They didn't mean it," he told her, looking at all that had been involved.

"Yeah, Buffy. We can still go have fun. We'll get all of this resolved. It's just a big misunderstanding," Willow told her coming up to her.

Buffy sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah, you're right. We're gonna work this out."

She walked from Angel and Willow over to Xander, "If you ever make that much of an outburst around me, or say something about Angel like that again... So help me God, I will run your head through a wall!" Xander was startled and flinched at this, but quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Then she went to Doyle, "I don't really know you, but from what I've heard, you're a pretty good guy. But I really don't want to see your demon side again, or you'll see my bad side, kay!"

Doyle shook his head, "Yes, ma'am."

It was Cordelia's turn, even though she hadn't done all that much. "Cordelia, I'd just really like it if you'd try really hard to not get in a fight with him again, for a long time," Buffy said getting calmed down.

"Sure, Buffy. No problem," Cordy smiled at her, hoping to get back on her good side. It must have worked pretty well, because she smiled back.

Buffy cleared her throat, "All right now that I've done that. You three need to apologize to each other... and Xander, I think you owe one to Angel, too."

They did what they were told, Xander was even really nice to Angel. They'd all, even Spike, gotten into a friendly conversation, but it was about time to leave if they wanted to make their reservation.

"All right, car arrangement time! Everybody out!" Buffy commanded, and they all left with their significant others, except for Giles who didn't have one. (Anyone wondering what happened to Willow and Spike?) Willow and Spike had gotten to talking and actually had some fun spending that time together, so they'd decided to be friends.

While they were talking they'd noticed something.

Buffy had on a light blue shirt, and her boyfriend Angel had on a dark blue shirt.

Anya had on a green shirt, and her boyfriend Xander had on a dark green shirt.

Willow had on a red shirt, and her boy that was her friend had on a dark red shirt.

Cordy had on a burgundy shirt, and her friend Doyle had on a dark burgundy shirt.

And everyone had on leather pants.

"Looks like everyone has their match tonight, 'cept for Giles," Willow said as they stood outside waiting for them to get the cars. Spike had his arm around her shoulder and they got some weird looks from they others, but didn't really care.

"Yup," he replied, looking around at all the couples.

"Well we can get 5 people in Angel's car and 4 in mine," Giles told them.

"Well I can drive your car, and you can go with Angel. That way no one's gotten get separated, or anything," Doyle suggested.

"I guess I can trust you with my car. It can't get much worse," Giles reasoned.

Angel decided to organize, "Then, in my car it'll be Buffy, me, Giles, Xander, and Anya. Then with Doyle will be Cordy, Spike, and Willow. Sound good?" Everyone agreed, and went to their car.

They went to eat, and Angel had his first real meal since he became human. He got a sampler thing so he could try a lot of different foods. He liked them all.

Spike sat and watched them eat, although he did try and order a brandy, but they all ignored his request.

After they ate they decided that partying at the Bronze didn't sound too great anymore. They were all stuffed with food, and actually pretty tired. They weren't sure where to go at first, 'cuz they still wanted to do something, just not that much moving around that the Bronze would cause. Spike said they should go back to Angel's Mansion, and they all agreed that that would be a good place to go.

Against the protests of the others, Giles went home after he dropped them off. He'd had fun at dinner, but didn't think that he would have fun doing what they thought was fun.

So they all went inside and got comfortable in the living room by the fireplace. Buffy was sitting on Angel's lap on one end of the couch, and on the other end Doyle sat with Cordy on his. Xander was in the Lazy-Boy-type chair with Anya laying across him. Spike was sitting on the love seat with Willow laying across him, with her feet up, using the arm rest next to him as a pillow.

Once they got settled Cordelia brought up something, "What are we going to do now that we're here?"

They all seemed stumped, but Xander quickly came up with an idea, "Truth or Dare!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, but Spike, "Or I Never!"

Buffy scoffed, "How old are we again?"

Spike looked at her, "Got any better ideas, Slayer?"

Buffy sighed, "Fine, so which one?"

Doyle spoke up, "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare and then I Never? We've got all night, so we might as well play both." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who's going first?" Buffy asked looking at them all, then getting an idea. She stood up, much to the dismay of Angel, and went into the center of the room,

"All right, everyone... Come over here."

They all groaned in protest, "I promise you can sit right back down where you were, it'll only take a sec." They reluctantly got up and came over to her, and she made a hoop with her arms.

"Everyone put a hand in," they all did, "Now someone put one in for me," Angel, being her boyfriend and all, did so, "Angel's first." This time it was just Angel that groaned, as they all went back to their seats.

Buffy turned to look at him, "Truth or Dare?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Angel thought a moment then replied, "Dare," to him it actually sounded safer.

"Hmmm..." Buffy pondered thoughts in her head. "I dare you to..." she smiled seductively, "Go take a shower." Everyone moaned at her thought lousy dare. "And wear nothing but a towel for the rest of the game." The girls grinned and Anya even licked her lips, the guys just rolled their eyes. Angel's eyes went slightly big for a sec then he smiled back at her and went off to do his dare.

"So what are we gonna do while he's in their?" Xander questioned.

"Let's go spy on him..." Anya thought aloud. Buffy had a defensive, 'I don't think so!' look that also said, 'The only spy here would be me!'.

Xander was shocked, "Anya!" Spike started to laugh, along with everyone else in the room.

They sat having minor convos for a while, then Angel came out. His hair was still wet, but he already had it spiked. And he wore nothing but the towel around his waist.

Buffy and the girls let out a "Ow OW!". Xander and Spike put defensive arms around their girls, and scowled at Angel. Doyle and Cordy both being his friend laughed at their reactions.

Angel and Buffy grinned at one another, and she stretched out a hand and had him sit behind her. She comfortably leaned back against him and sighed.

"All right, who's the next victim?" Doyle asked.

Angel scanned the crowd with him arms wrapped around Buffy's waist, "Xander, truth or dare?"

Xander looked around, "Who me? Oh yeah, I guess I'd be the only Xander in the room, huh? Truth." Spike and a few others rolled their eyes. "What!" he asked, and got no reply.

Angel thought for a few moments, and decided to make the game kinda serious, "How do you feel about Anya? And how did, or do, you feel about Cordelia?"

The question just had to be asked, and he for one thought that he was the guy to do it. Xander pointed a finger at him, "That's two questions! No fair!" No one laughed they just stared at him, waiting for answers.

He sighed, "Anya, she's great. I mean... she supports me, really cares about me. Really loving, and loyal. Cordelia, she wasn't the greatest girlfriend, but she had her moments. She was good at making me smile, and I really think she cared deeply for me. I liked her because of her, not because of the money and the cars and the friends, if anything that's why I didn't like her. I really liked her, and I made a mistake doing what I did. But I don't think I'd take it back, because she's happy with Doyle, and I have Anya." Cordelia and Anya both seemed satisfied with the answer, and smiled at him.

The others were content with the news. To break the silence Xander picked the next person, "I'd like to get back at someone for a certain question asked, but I think everyone else should get a chance first. Spike, truth or dare?"

Spike seemed startled, and stopped running his fingers through Willow's hair, comfortingly, "Um... Truth. Wouldn't want to be sittin' around in only a towel or nothin'." Willow grinned slightly at this, then stopped suddenly.

"All right. How do you really feel about the chip in your head. Remember, the truth."

Spike glared at the boy, "I hate it!" Everyone looked at him accusingly, "Fine! I kinda like hangin' out with some of you! You ain't too bad, and it's fun to mess with ya'! You like hate me, and it's fun seeing how mad you can get at me! Happy now!"

Spike slumped down in the couch, and Willow sat up. She smiled at him and ran a finger through his bleach blonde hair. Spike turned to glare at her, then softened, and smiled reluctantly. After a few seconds the room exploded with laughter. Spike and Willow smiled at each other, then ignored them.

She curled up, head laying on his chest, his arms around her, and sighed. A moment later the others in the room smiled at the cute couple.

"Hey, Spiky you need to pick someone," Angel reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Buffy," he selected, gaze never leaving Willow.

Buffy shook her head and smiled, "Dare."

Spike grinned at her choice, but still never looked up, "I dare you to kiss Angel...but it can only be a peck." Buffy and Angel both looked devastated, and the others just looked at the floor.

This'll be interesting, they'll never be able to do it. I just want to see the looks on their faces once they turn around from the peck, then a second later start groping each other. I guess that means I have to take my eyes off Will, here. Well, it'll only be a second or two. She looks so cute, and peaceful... Oh here they go.

Buffy turned to Angel getting situated better on his lap, then leaned in a gave him a short peck. They both felt electricity flow through, and that new warmth, and quickly withdrew.

Buffy closed her eyes and turned around, then felt his arms on her sides and it drove her mad. She sighed and spun back around a grabbed his face, pulling him to her, and into a passionate kiss. The room was full of giggles and grins as they went at it.

"Get a room!" Xander yelled, then realize what he'd done, "Oh not literally! You have to stay and play!" But it was too late, Angel pulled Buffy up with him, holding her with one hand and his towel with the other.

The girls looked on as they ran towards the bedroom down the hall. Their eyes went wide as they saw the towel fall to the floor right after he opened the door, as Angel wrapped both arms around Buffy. They went into the room, shut and locked the door, and wouldn't be heard from for the next hour or so.

"Great dare Spike, now we've got to wait for them to get done getting there groove on," Cordelia informed them all.

"Oh well, it was worth it to see the looks on their faces when they turned around trying to control what they wanted to do so badly..." Spike commented, talking more about his own situation then theirs near the end.

God, I want to kiss her! But, I'm a vampire, she's human! Come on think about the other two that used to be vamp and human lovers. Look how they turned out, happy and together... I better wait a while, and make sure it's not some phase, like she just got dumped or something.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Doyle asked making his way to the phone and phonebook.

"Yeah," everyone told him, getting a little tired.

"I say we take a nap while they get groiny with each other," Cordelia suggested, already curling up on the couch.

They all nodded in agreement, and settled down.

Spike laid down, his head using the arm of the love seat as his pillow. Willow lie next to him, using his chest as one. Spike sighed and closed his eyes, happy to have someone with him.

Xander and Anya lie side by side on the lazy-boy, but Anya had a big portion of herself across him.

Cordy had stretched out to accommodate the entire couch. Doyle ordered a few pizzas for when they woke up, to be delivered in about an hour. He came back to see them all resting, and comfortable, and Cor all by herself. He slid in-between her and the couch back, and got situated. She sighed and got as close to him as possible.

Then they all slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Approximately an hour later

Doyle being the not-so-sound sleeper heard the pizza delivery guy knock on the door. He very smoothly got off the couch without disturbing Cordy too much. He went to the door, paid for the pizzas, and brought them into the kitchen. Doyle put them on the table and went back into the living room just in time to see Buffy and Angel, both in silk robes, come down the hall.

They were about to start talking when Doyle shushed them. They mouthed, 'Sorry' and tiptoed into the kitchen where he motioned them.

"What's all this?" Angel asked nodding towards the pizzas on the table.

"Oh, the gang said they wanted some pizza, so I ordered," Doyle stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh... then why are they all asleep?" Buffy questioned.

"They were kinda tired, so I had it delivered an hour later, so we could get some sleep. What about you two, ever get to sleep?" Doyle remarked, laughing.

"Oh yeah, we slept. Nice peaceful sleep," Buffy sighed.

"I bet," Doyle joked, "Think we should wake them?"

Angel shook his head, and looked at the clock, "Naw... let them sleep a while. We'll just eat all the food."

They laughed, then they all yawned at the same time. "Maybe we should get some sleep, too," Buffy commented.

The guys nodded, and Angel pulled Buffy to him, "Let's go back to bed. Hey, Doyle there's a spare bedroom, if you, or Cordy, or both want it, go ahead. Any of them for a matter of fact. There's probably 3 or 4 more bedrooms upstairs." Angel and Buffy walked down the hall back to the Master Bedroom.

Doyle bent down in front of his princess, and stroked her face.

She moaned a little, "Doyle?"

"Yeah, baby. You want to go upstairs?" he asked her. She yawned, and nodded her head. "All right, I'm gonna tell the others about the bedrooms, then we'll be on our way up there, kay?"

Doyle stood and went over to Spike. He nudged him awake, "Hey Spike, there's some bedrooms upstairs that we can all use if you want one. We decided sleep would be a good idea, it's almost 3." Spike had recently gotten into a more human sleeping pattern, so he too was tired. "All right, thanks." He rubbed his eyes, then scooped Willow up in his arms like she weighed nothing, and carried her upstairs.

He went to Xander next, whom he woke not as easily as he'd thought. Once he was awake Doyle told him the plan, and he nodded his head in agreement. He, not as easily as Spike, picked Anya up and walked upstairs.

Then Doyle went back to 'Delia. He shook his head and went into demon form. It wasn't that Cordy was heavy, he was just small, so he couldn't pick her up easily, or possibly at all, so that was his option. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't see him, to freak out.

Spike had successfully gotten Willow into the first room without waking her. But when he laid her down on the bed, thus letting go of her, she stirred.

"Spike," she whined and tensed up, sounding like a 3 year old who'd had her favorite toy taken away.

"I'm here baby," he told her laying down next to her, getting under the sheets with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she relaxed into him and fell back asleep. Spike lay there just watching her sleep for a while, before he too fell prisoner to sleep.

Anya had woken up as he started up the stairs and told him the carrying thing was sweet, but to put her down, and she had walked the rest of the way. They saw the first door shut so they entered the next one. They both yawned, and got under the covers, snuggling up to each other, and drifting asleep. Doyle and Cordy took the last bedroom. He put her down on the bed, got out of his demon face, and crawled in next to her. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

The Next Day

Willow woke first, followed quickly by Spike, feeling the emptiness of his arms.

"Will?" he questioned the room. She quickly found her way back to him, and sat down on the bed next to him. "I didn't want to wake you up," Willow told him running her fingers through his hair. "Well, if you get up, it's kind of inevitable," he smiled at her. She grinned back, "I wonder what time it is..." Spike sat up and scooped her into his arms,

"Let's go downstairs and find out." Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded her head. So they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Once they entered they noticed that no one else was awake. "Well, looks like we're the early risers," Spike commented upon seeing the empty kitchen.

"Yeah, but I don't know that early is the right word. It's 12:38," Willow informed him, as he set her down in one of the chairs.

She whined slightly as he went over to the fridge. "Let's see what there is to eat... for both of us. Human food, ya' know," he fumbled. Willow giggled, "Yeah, I know."

She got up and went over to him, his back facing her, put her arms around him, and peeked over his shoulder.

"There's lots of pizza, I guess Doyle did order some," Spike said taking the boxes out, and closing the door. Willow let go of him and followed back to the table. He opened the three boxes finding an All Meat thing, a taco, and a cheese.

"What 'cha want love?" Spike questioned getting plates. She giggled again at his pet names, "Um... we're gonna heat them, right?" Spike did a double take, "Right," he confirmed, putting the plates down.

Willow just shook her head, and looked on the side of one of the boxes, "It says, leave them in the boxes and put them in at 450 degrees. So we're gonna have to pre-heat the oven to 450," Willow went over to the oven and turned a knob. "Yeah," Spike said leaning up against the counter, trying to sound like he knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's gonna be a while, the others will probably be up by the time it's ready," she grabbed his hand and took him into the living room. When they reached the couch Spike picked Willow up and pulled her down onto the couch on top of him.

They both grinned at each other, chuckling slightly, then became serious. The two looked deep in each others eyes, and then Spike smirked at her. "Only if you want to..." Spike told her, getting a smirk out of her. She grabbed his face and lowered her face down to his, and into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile in the Master Bedroom

Upon hearing someone come down stairs, Buffy and Angel had woken up. They kissed and talked for a while, then realized they were hungry. Arms wrapped around each other, the two lovers exited their room. Nuzzling each other down the hallway, they almost didn't notice the two making out on the couch.

Almost being the operative word.

Buffy yelled, "Willow!" at the same time as Angel screaming, "Spike!"

At first they didn't seem to even hear them, but then the realization dawned on them both and they jumped apart. There stood Buffy and Angel, wide eyed, their mouths hanging open, frozen in front of them. Willow and Spike sat up slowly, avoiding eye contact. The witch pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Buffy asked finding her voice.

Spike got defensive, "What you two are the only ones that can kiss?" Buffy was taken aback by the force in his voice, and Angel was a little upset by it.

"Spike," Angel started warning him to calm down, or else.

"Sorry, just you two seemed all upset and shocked, when we've had to live with the two of you doing the same thing for years. And I'm sure we'll have to watch it for the rest of our lives," he informed the two.

All of a sudden Willow looked up and smiled at all of them, then looked at Spike, whispering in his ear, "It was nice." Spike grinned at her, then whispered back, "It was more than nice red." She bit her lip, and the other two in the room rolled their eyes, not wanting to know what they were talking about.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, remembering that first kiss, it hadn't been great in some ways, but in others... it had been more than wonderful, and easily the best kiss they'd ever had. They both sighed, and left the room, knowing how the other two felt. A vampire and human in love, wasn't quite as far fetched as a vampire and a Vampire Slayer in love.

Angel took her hand in his, and they walked to the kitchen, without the other two even noticing. The pizzas were still sitting out, and they saw that the oven was heating up.

"I think I'll have a piece right now," Buffy said grabbing a slice of the cheese.

Angel wrinkled his nose, "Cold?" She shook her head yes as she took a bite, "Ummm...

It's yummy." He raised his eyebrows, "If you say so. I think I'll wait and heat mine up."

Buffy shrugged, "I think it's just all those years drinking that cold blood, that now you want everything hot." Angel smirked at her, "Why do you think I love you so much?"

"And I thought it was because I was so smart..." she informed him sarcastically before she set her pizza down and slid into his arms for a kiss.

"What'd I tell yah' love? We'll have to watch them grope until one of them dies. Or one of us, which ever comes first. But then again I'll probably still have to see you two up--down in hell. That'll be my eternal punishment," Spike teased. "Yeah well up in heaven, were I hope I go, it'll probably be like a soap opera all the angels watch day after day, even though they can predict like everything," Willow added. Buffy unlocked her lips from Angel's, "We're not that predictable."

"Hah, how do you think I knew that you wouldn't be able to actually do the dare, and leave it at that?" Spike questioned her, staring her down. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"Whatever," Angel sighed, then pulled Buffy's lips back to his.

Spike looked at Willow, Willow looked at Spike. They flew together like they were magnetic. Willow flung her arms around his neck, while kissing him, then wrapped her legs around his waist. Buffy did the same to Angel. Spike had sat down with Willow on his lap, and Angel held Buffy in the air, leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile in Cordy and Doyle's room

Cordelia woke and stretched her arms, momentarily forgetting she shared the bed with someone. With someone who'd been up for almost a half hour watching her sleep.

She let her arms fall, and one landed on top of him. "Well, good mornin' to you, too, 'Delia," he said after she squeaked in alarm.

She sighed, "Oh, Doyle. I forgot you were here. I forgot I was here."

Doyle looked disappointed, "Well t'anks for forgettin' 'bout me." Cordy rolled her eyes, and punched him lightly on the arm, then crawled closer to him.

"Good morning," she greeted him, then gave him a kiss. "That's more like it," he informed her.

"We should probably get up and go get something to eat," she instructed, already sitting up. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," he agreed, following suit. They both got up and walked downstairs, in search of the kitchen.

"What's that noise?" Cordelia questioned looking at Doyle. "I dunno," he replied, jogging towards it. When they reached the doorway, the question was answered.

"You guys havin' a make-out party, and ya' didn't invite us?" Doyle asked seeing the two couples all over each other. Cordy caught up with him, and rolled her eyes at the sight. The couples slowly pulled away from each other, and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Can we join ya?" he asked them. Cor punched him, not so lightly, "Doyle!"

He shrugged, "Looks like fun." She just stared at him then shook her head, "Men." Buffy and Willow both shrugged and raised their eyebrows.

Meanwhile in Xander and Anya's room

They had woken up quite a while ago, and been making out ever since. When they heard two other doors open and shut, they figured everyone else was up, so they reluctantly got out of bed before they sent out a search party. They meandered down the stairs, towards the kitchen where they heard some people talking.

They found the kitchen, and saw that everyone else was already up, like they had suspected. "Hey guys, what's up?" Xander asked, walking into the room full of people.

"Nothin' really, we were just thinkin' 'bout havin' a make out party. I guess you two could join, not like you wouldn't do the same if we weren't havin' a party about it," Spike informed the two, grinning. "Seriously?" Xander questioned. "Kinda, but not really. I think we were more into getting something to eat... well most of us were," Willow said, unsure of Buffy and Angel's plans.

"Yeah, food," Buffy confirmed, taking another bite out of her piece of pizza. Just then the timer went off on the oven. "Well we can put the pizzas in. What does everyone want?" Willow asked the group as they all started picking. Once they got it all cooked, they sat in the dining room and ate their food and drinks, sitting next to their boyfriend or girlfriend.

**The End**

**Please review! It'll make me ever so happy. Thank you, in advance. : )**


End file.
